If love is a weakness then why is ours so strong?
by justawriter4u
Summary: Clarke is on the run from Nia after leaving her people, the Queen wants the Wanheda and her power so will stop at nothing to get it. Lexa is trying to create an alliance with the sky people and bring Clarke back but evil forces are rising in Arkadia. Will Lexa save Clarke and finally have the peace her people deserve or will the evil forces thrive in these desperate times?


Stepping through the frosted grass, hearing the crunch of the plants underneath her feet, the blonde looks behind her to check there were no followers. The panic was rising inside her chest; she could feel her breathing becoming faster as faint yells were heard from around her. As if they were closing in on her like she was prey. Turning her head frantically, she wants to find an escape but could you really escape something you couldn't see? Reaching a small cave, she sees no end to it but as the desperation started to outdo the thought of safety she creeps inside and only goes as far back as necessary. Her breathing was erratic, her skin had a cold sweat that made her clothes grip to her body in an uncomfortable way that made it start to rub the skin raw. The shouting and hooves on frozen grass became louder, the blonde tries to calm her breathing but knowing she was close to being captured or killed it seems like an impossible task. She can hear someone speaking in the native language, she was able to pick up on some pieces but other than that it was not understandable. Looking behind her, she thinks over if it is wise to go any further in, it is the woods after all and any animal could have made this their home for the oncoming winter.

The Queen stands outside with her general, Quint, searching the land as her scouts had been sent off to set up a perimeter. They knew the blonde couldn't have made it far on foot, she was born in the sky after all and didn't know these woods.

"If we have to starve her then so be it, she will come to us, my Queen" Quint tells her with a dark smirk on his lips, he had been planning the capture and 'care' he would lay upon the Wanheda once she was in their possession.

Knowing there was no escape if she went the way she came in, Clarke turns and carries on through the dark until seeing small spot of light. Confused and weary, she carries on then see it was coming for a gap in the rocks above her. Seeing that it would be a terrible squeeze to get through but would fit her with force, she scales the side of the cave then pushes herself through. The rock roughly scrapes against her body causing scrapes that soon let out trickles of blood.

Escaping the cave, she lays on her back and breathes heavily from the exhaustion with her arm over her eyes. The cold started to bring her temperature down, making her body shiver and beg for any source or warmth. A chuckle is heard then a snigger before Trig was spoken. Taking her arm away she looks up and sees something that makes her toes curl and herself want to scream for help or even a quick death as she knew what was to come.

"Look what we found, the precious bringer of death, the Wanheda. What are you going to do next, Clarke?" Queen Nia asks.

The blonde gulps, trying to answer but her mouth had all of a sudden became dry and unusable. Her hands started to shake but it couldn't be blamed on the cold. The cold sweat was starting again; she could feel herself pale. She hoped some animal would appear and try to attack them, that it would give her a lethal bite and kill her before the people around her could lay a finger on her yet nature was not that polite. A hand wraps around her throat then pulls her to her feet, she was weak but able to stand, another hand checks her for weapons before her wrists were bound behind her back. A black bag is pulled over her head then tied closed around her neck just enough she could breathe. Rough fabric is twisted then is separating her lips to be used as a gag. Someone with cold hands picks her up over their shoulder then chucks her onto a horse, she was sat down on the saddle before another sits behind her with their arms coming from behind to hold the reins of the horse. Moving slowly, she can hear other riding nearby, there was mumbling coming from around them that came from the warriors discussing in Trig about what prizes and celebrations would be waiting for them when they return to Azgeda.

Stepping across the cobbled floor, her leather jacket sways behind her as she storms into a hut where her general was discussing with others on how to deal with those affected to by the mountain.

"Indra, with me" Lexa says simply but in a tone to show it was an order.

The general nods and quickly tells the people she was with that they would talk later. Following Lexa, they walk to a quiet area where no others stood by to listen to their conversation, she had worried what reactions her people would have about the topic.

"What are we here to discuss, Heda?" Indra asks, hands folded behind her back as she stares at the younger woman before her.

Lexa sighs and looks out to the trees, thinking about the peace they were supposed to have now, "I need you to take carts and warriors to Arkadia. I want to offer peace, I hear that Clarke has left their camp and Bellamy is now in charge. You will address him the same way you address the ambassadors here. We will ask for an alliance that will turn into them becoming the thirteenth clan when times are calmer" she explains.

"What are the carts for?" the general asks, wondering what the outcome would be.

The commander looks at her simply, "For supplies. They will be hungry, you will take food and clean fresh water as well as the means of how to get them on their own. I want you to teach them how to use a sword, spear, bow and arrow. Guns only last so long, teach them how to survive and offer safety as well as survival. They have saved us; we will save them" she explains.

"You think this will work, Heda?" Indra asks.

Lexa shrugs, even she was unsure, "I hope so, this is our last chance for peace between us".

Bellamy laughs as Raven and Octavia spar with one another, his sister was hesitant at first but soon decided to take the other girl on to teach her how to defend herself even with the condition of her leg. Abby walks over to him with Marcus close behind, she looked both concerned and frustrated but with who was the question.

"Have we come any closer to finding my daughter?" the older woman asks, her tone level but you could hear her emotions were straining to break free.

The leader shakes his head, "I am sorry but I feel as if we left it too late. A week is enough time to make it so far away that no matter how far we walk, she will always be that far ahead" Bellamy replies to Abby.

"Lexa will send out search parties soon, she will not want the person who took down the mountains out on the loose. You know how the grounders get with their superstitions and beliefs. If she can take down a whole mountain, what is a simple village to her?" Marcus puts forward his suggestion and thought.

Bellamy nods, "I agree, we will send out our own scouts later today after they have eaten and rested. We still have some horses that were left behind by the grounders when they escaped the mountain. The best horsemen and scouts will ride them and try to follow her trail. She is stubborn, meaning she would not have given up easily" he convinces the mother.

Abby smiles a little at this, "Okay, I just want my daughter home, no one should be left alone after what she done to save us, we were all too hard on her. She is just a child who was made to make adult decisions, I worry what must be going through her head and how she must feel" Abby tells them worried.

The swaying motion and tight grip she kept on the horse started to make her body play up, she felt nauseous and physically drained. She had not been trained on how to ride a horse for such long hours, only taught the basics so she hadn't learned how to match the horse's strides. The person behind her, she had distinguished it being a man from the flat muscled chest pressed against her back and the bulge in his pants that pressed against her ass, was holding her so close that it was uncomfortable. In no way was it sexual, it was more of him ensuring she did not somehow escape and they he be punished later which would most likely be death. She wondered what was to come, whether she would be tortured for days then killed, simply killed or tortured until her body gave up and she died of the pain. Clarke still held on to the memories of being betrayed by someone she trusted and seeing those that trusted her see her as a betrayer. She never wanted things to end this way, for her to have to commit genocide and for those people she cared for become memories of what she did. The commander was now someone she could only see as a factor of her mass killing, she couldn't believe what happened but she would rather it be reality than a dream as those were the escape she got each night from living the nightmares.

They soon stop and the blonde thinks they have arrived but when hearing hammering and shouting she realises they are setting up tents to take a break from their journey back home. Someone manhandles her into a small tent where she is tied to the centre pole with dry scratchy rope then walks away without a word. Thoughts came into her head that they would do what they wanted with her here before disposing of what parts of her body they didn't want, they could just keep her head like they did with Costia after all, so no one would ever find her. Tears soon appear down her cheeks as she thinks of the things she was going to miss and the people she never got to apologise to, Octavia and Jasper being the main ones. She left one behind to a near certain death to which she luckily survived and the other she killed his love. There were things she hoped she could have redone and made better but time has no friends and wouldn't allow her that luxury.


End file.
